Talks Machina Episode 64
| Image = TM_64.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Brian Wayne Foster. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 64 | GnSNum = C2E16a | Airdate = 2018-05-01 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 1:22:13 | VOD = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7bDEmWH0Glo | Podcast = | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the sixty-fourth episode of Talks Machina. Synopsis * Travis tried to join the show, but Brian rejected him. * @FallzVentus: For Both: How terrified were you two going into the fight with the entity with such low health? * Katie Nicholson: Ashley: You create bad ass characters that have some sort of connection to the Gods/Goddesses. Is this a coincidence or is there an interest with learning about the Gods/Goddesses? * Threeormorepeople: For Laura: Jester often seems uncertain whether the Traveler will respond to her in moments of need. Have there been times when she tried to tap into his power but nothing happened? * @BearialGrounds: Ashley: Why did Yasha think she didn’t deserve the cure wounds spell from Jester? * ArkhamArchitecture: Laura: Jester has started to get a little concerned about how fast the party is going through healing potions. Is that Laura bleeding through as the former party treasurer or is Jester starting to realize the money from her mom might not be coming? * @Tizzi_Q: Ashley, what do you think the Gentleman would have done if he found out about that dope-ass sword you were hiding from him? Do you think it would have led to a fight? * Seedy88: Laura, why do you think the creature wasn’t interested in the fact that the pastries in Nicodranas were made with cinnamon? What kind of monster doesn’t love cinnamon? * Gif of the Week: J Peebs @The_Real_JpeeBs’ gif of the cinnamon moment. * TheLegendOfXanax: Ashley: Seeing as how Molly said Yasha already knew about him waking up with no memories, has Yasha similarly told Molly any of the secrets of hers? * WicWicTheWarlock: Laura: Regarding the flirting between Jester and Fjordie. Was it something you always planned to do or was it something that naturally came out of the game? * @MarvelousMissC: Both: How are you enjoying being the two strongwomen of the team? Are you finding this new skill useful, or - as demonstrated with the rowing and continual strength checks from the past two episodes - do you feel it’s a bit of a burden? * Threeormorepeople: For Ashley: do you think Yasha will develop her own Signature Rage Activation Phrase? What is happening in Yasha’s head when she rages, in contrast with Grog just going berserk? * AbsurdGoat: Laura: Was Jester flirting with Caleb purely to make him uncomfortable and see him squirm? * Krista Miller: Ashley: How excited are you playing a barbarian who now has the ability to dispel magic? Did the moon-touched sword hold any sentimental value for Yasha? * Dim_Spirits: Laura: What was Jester thinking when Caleb studied the Dodecahedron? Was she ever scared of what might happen or just amused? * Fanart of the Week: Mijee Bergauer aka @MijeeBergballer’s art of The Mighty Nein as viewed through a scrying crystal. * @chromsthotties: To Ashley: This episode you hinted that Yasha’s past may have been violent. Would you say that she’s used to all the fighting the M9 has been seeing, or are these situations new for her as well? * @SecretElfy: For Laura: Jester seems to really dislike being ‘the healer’. Is there a specific reason she became a cleric if it wasn’t to help as a healer (considering there are other divine paths she could’ve taken as a follower of the Traveller)? * Justsaiyan59: Ashley: Yasha has said that she is from Xhorhas and this episode she wanted information on the current conflict. Is her place of birth a key part of her identity and of some importance, or is she just curious and doesn’t care about Xhorhas? * @MCBE117: To Ashley and Laura: What do Jester and Yasha think about Fjord filling down his tusks? * Dalek-SEC: Laura: Why is Jester fixating on messing with the other gods and why the Matron specifically? Is this something The Traveler would want or is this just Laura getting back at the Matron for the last campaign? * @KyleWithAnN: Ashley: Was there any particular reason why Yasha held back from trying the skein even though she initially seemed on board with the idea? * Cas0707: Laura: We’ve seen that both Nott and Fjord are a little self-conscious about how they look. Does Jester feel similarly about her tiefling features, or is she happy the way she is? * CalicoJill: Ashley: When Fjord complimented Yasha on her ability to get a discount at Pumat’s. Yasha thought he was being sarcastic and bit back at him a little. Is she self-conscious of her social awkwardness? and if so, how does she feel about Molly often referring to her as “The charm”? * @Dasacht: Question for Laura: You have been playing Jester as a person that wears their heart on their sleeve. What drew you to roleplaying in this fashion and do you find it fun to be so playful and expressive? * #thankmyguests: Mom And Baby, Yass Queen Get Some, and I’m your host, Dryin’ Whiskey Coaster. Talks Machina After Dark * Ashley (accidentally) revealed that Yasha is a fallen aasimar.See eponymous-rose's recap of After Dark. * Ashley clarified Yasha's height (5'11'', shorter than Fjord).See eponymous-rose's recap of After Dark. Quotations External Links * eponymous-rose's summary of , including After Dark. References Art: